


Kevin's First Day

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kevin's been looking forward to starting his new job, and now he's seen his very attractive, and very well-hung co-star, he's desperate to get started...
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Kevin's First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).

> Merry Christmas Cutie! 💖🎄🎁⛄❄

"This is the new guy, Kevin."

"Nico, nice to meet you." He shook his hand, and Kevin felt strangely overdressed with his jeans and hoodie, when Nico was standing there naked, apart from his slippers.

Kevin dragged his eyes over Nico's sizable cock, and he wondered what it would look like fully aroused.

"Eleven inches of thick German steel."

Porn star was the only profession where the boss bragging about their employee's big cock would be tolerated.

Nico winked at him, and Kevin wondered what the correct response was.

"I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Me too."

_I'm so glad that I'm a porn star._

*

Kevin had spent the morning being shown around the sets, and he'd seen a couple of the other stars at work, but he hadn't seen Nico again.

He really hoped that he would get the chance to work with Nico at some point.

Even though one of his boyfriends was well hung, for a non-porn star, nine inches that was his to use as he pleased, he had fantasised about taking a cock as big as Nico's for a long time.

"This is your dressing room, and once you're settled, we'll get started on today's film."

Kevin smiled at his name on the door: Kevin 'The Viking' Magnussen.

It wasn't the most original of names, but he could live with it, and he took his time looking around his new office, a silky robe hanging in the corner, as well as a basket of condoms, lube, and sex toys that had been left for him.

He was going to enjoy working here.

There was a knock on the door, and Kevin smiled when he saw Nico standing there, still naked, even though there were robes provided for them.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Nico made himself comfy on the small sofa, and Kevin sat down next to him.

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Liar." Nico pushed his glasses up, and Kevin shrugged. "Everyone's nervous on their first day."

"Not me. I love sex, I love people watching me have sex. This is the perfect job for me."

"Then let's see how you do, new boy."

Nico smiled, and Kevin could feel his competitive urge stirring.

He was going to have fun playing with Nico.

*

"I'm here to fix your computer." Nico fidgeted with his glasses, and it took all of Kevin's self control not to laugh out loud at how cheesy the dialogue was.

"It's in the bedroom."

He hadn't asked why his character would be wearing only a dressing gown to let the computer repair guy in, all he knew was that he was going to enjoy seeing Nico's lips wrapped around his cock.

"Ooops, my gown fell open." Kevin stood naked in front of Nico, his hard cock standing proud, and he felt like a god.

"Maybe I can help you with that too?" Nico sank to his knees, a smirk on his face as wrapped his lips around Kevin's cock, sucking away as though it was the most amazing lollipop.

Kevin felt his knees go weak, and he was enjoying his blow job so much that he almost forgot his line.

"Suck my balls, honey." Kevin grabbed Nico's hair, and he could tell that Nico was trying not to laugh at the ridiculous lines that they had to say.

Nico nuzzled at his balls, kissing and licking them as Kevin stroked himself to climax, coming over Nico's glasses and making him look so pretty.

"You look gorgeous like that."

"Still hard?" Nico licked him clean, and Kevin grinned, excited for what came next.

"I won't be satisfied until I have that big thick cock of yours inside me." Kevin could feel his muscles trembling in anticipation, every atom of his body desperate to know what it felt like to have Nico fucking him.

Nico bent him over the desk, his legs spread wide, and he turned to face the camera, planning to put on a good show of just how amazing it felt to have Nico's cock inside him.

Kevin groaned as the tip of Nico's cock pressed in, even with lube his body clenched tight around him, and he was glad that Nico gave him a second to adjust.

"Think you can take it all?" Nico playfully slapped his arse, and Kevin spread his feet wider, allowing Nico a better entry angle.

"I want you to ravage me." Kevin pushed back, easing himself on to Nico's thick cock, and Nico bottomed out in one smooth thrust, pressing their bodies together.

Kevin didn't have to fake his breathless gasps and moans as Nico started to thrust, and he felt like he could come just from Nico's cock alone.

Pleasure surged through his body with every thrust, Nico instinctively knowing what angle he needed to hit the spot that left him seeing stars, and he felt Nico's hand on his back, holding him in position as he pounded into him.

"Fill me with your come." Kevin clenched tight around Nico, making him cry out in pleasure, and he picked up his pace, showing Kevin that he could give as good as he got.

Kevin felt raw as Nico slammed into him one last time, grunting as he came, his cock twitching and pushing Kevin over the edge, spurting come over the side of the desk as Nico rode out the last of his climax.

They didn't have to fake being out of breath, and Kevin knew that he was going to feel the loss of Nico's glorious cock when he pulled out.

"Cut!" The director sat back down, and no-one seemed in a hurry for them to move, so Kevin just stayed put, impaled on Nico's softening cock.

"You were amazing." Nico kissed the back of Kevin's neck, the gesture strangely tender after their vigorous sex.

"Thank you."

The director wandered up, and Nico pulled out as gently as he could, but it still made Kevin hiss at the loss.

"Love the lines that you added, really hot."

"Thanks." Kevin was glad to have Nico's arm around his waist holding him up, as his legs still felt like jelly.

Nico led him to his dressing room, and Kevin lay out on the sofa, Nico stroking his back and comforting him as he came down from the dizzying high of such a spectacular orgasm.

"Fuck me, your cock is amazing."

"I have never met anyone who could take me without needing opened up first." Nico winked at him, and Kevin couldn't help but feel proud.

He was going to be an amazing fucking porn star.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
